Kickin it with wizards
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: The wizards are visiting there cousin Jerry and an evil wizard wants to take over the world but needs the russos powers to do so
1. Chapter 1

Alex pov

my mom and dad called a family meeting.

"hey everyone we have big news"my mom said excitedly

"ooh are we getting a popcorn machine"max asked excited

i took this oppuritunity to mess with him "yes max we are"I said in my most believable voice

"no were not"my dad Said sternly

"were gonna go visit your cousins in seaford" my mom said

"are they from dads side"I asked

"No there from my side,so no magic"my mom warned

"i thought you didn't trust us after the whole uncle arnesto chaos last month"I said

"I don't, but justin said he would make sure you didn't use magic"my mom exclaimed

"so no magic and I have to hang out with justin, this Is gonna be the worst trip ever"I complained

"we leave in two days so go pack"my dad said

kim pov

me Milton,Eddie, jack and Rudy were all hanging out in the dojo

"have you guys Seen Jerry"I asked

"no"jack answered

just at that moment Jerry came running in screaming "whoooo"

"guys you'll never guess who's coming to seaford in two days"Jerry said

"who's coming"asked Eddie

"my cousins from New York, the last time I saw them was when I was 3"Jerry answered

"cool, are any of your cousins suitable for the playa"Eddie said cooly

"well one of them is a sixteen year old girl"Jerry answered

"awesome, she is so gonna dig the playa"Eddie said once again cooly

"Eddie your not a playa, you've never even had a girlfriend"I said

"well I will have one when I get rid off my chello"he exclaimed angrily

"ya cause its the cellos fault"jack said sarcastically we all laughed at Eddie and he stormed out of the dojo angrily

**2 days later (the day of the arrival)**

Alex pov

"alex hurry up! We're gonna be late for our flight!"my mom yelled from the sub shop

"I'm coming!"I yelled back

i took out my wand, used it to pack my bags then flashed into the sub shop

"Alex!"my dad said angrily

"what,were not even there yet"I said

"lets just go"my dad said sternly and we got in a cab and then took our flight to seaford

kim pov

rudy was driving me jack and Jerry to the airport to pick up his cousins

"where here"Rudy exclaimed

we walked in to the airport and saw three teenagers a Latino women and a bald man

"that's them!"Jerry said excitedly while pointing to the people I was looking at

"hey aunt Theresa"Jerry greeted

"Jerry, you've grown so much in the past twelve years"said the woman Im guessing whos name Is Theresa

"ahem"I fake caughed to get there attention

"oh right, Theresa this is Kim,jack and Rudy" he said while pointing to us

"well I'm Theresa this is my husband Jerry and my three kids Alex justin and max"she said

"should we get going"Rudy asked

"yes of course"said the dad

and we all got in the car and headed to Jerry's house


	2. Chapter 2

Kim pov

We arrived at jerry's house at 2:00 pm.

"Kim can you show alex to her room" jerrys mom asked me

"ya sure" i answered, then lead alex into her room.

"so after your done unpacking do you want to come to the mall and i can show you around" I asked

"sure I love shopping" she answered happily

Jack pov

"so do you want to go in the forest and look for a two headed bear" Max asked me

"no I dont" I answered a bit to quickly

"why not" he asked

"cause there's no such thing as a two headed bear" justin answered the question for me

the real reason I didnt want to go is cause I had a secret and if I went in the forest I might accedently expose it and that would not be good.

"i have to go home" I said, I didnt actually have to go but i just wanted to get away from maxs questions.

"ok bye" they both said.

kim pov

i walked downstairs with alex.

"hey guys, wheres jack, I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go to the mall with me and alex" I asked

"he went home" Justin answered

"why did he go home" I asked

"I don't know, all he said is that he had to go home" justin answered

"ok, well bye" I said then me and alex left.

alex pov

we arrived at the mall and shopped for a while.

"want to check out the dojo where I do karate"she asked

"ya sure"I answered

she lead me into a building called the bobby wasababi dojo

"pretty nice eh?"she asked

"ya, can you demonstrate some karate stuff"I asked

"sure"she answered. Kim got out three boards and out them on the cement blocks and she broke them, then she did a karate routine.

"pretty impressive"I complimented

"what do you mean pretty impressive"she asked

"I can probably do better"I challenged

"fine, show me what you got"she said

"ok but I'm gonna go change into a better outfit"I said. Then I went into the changing room. I took out my wand and was about to recite a karate spell but then justin barged in.

"I knew you would try to use magic!"he accused

"what, I was just using this as…a…a…backscratcher!"I lied

"I totally believe you"he remarked sarcastically

"what are you even doing here"I asked angrily

"I had a feeling you would try to use magic, were going back to Jerry's house now!"he Demanded

"but I just need to beat Kim"I said

"to bad, were going"he said, then lead me out of the changing room and to where Kim was standing

"well are you gonna do something"she asked I,impatiently

"sorry but Alex and I have to go now"justin said then he dragged me away

thats it for this chapter 5+ reviews for me to continue


	3. Chapter 3 a new enemy

this chapter will be about the evil wizard

? pov

i waited for my daughter to get home so that i can tell her my plan for world domination. i heard the door open.

"ah... honey glad your back" i told her

"uh... oh... your only glad when your planning soething"she said with fake worry in her voice

"you know me to well" i told her

"so whats the plan?" she asked eagerly

"all we need to do is steal the power of the russo's" i answered

"you mean the family with the idiot, the nerd and the irrisponsible prankster?"she asked and i could tell she didn't believe that it was the russo's powers we needed

"cause they are three wizard siblings there powers combined create imense power so if i steal there magic then i could create immense darkness"i explained to her

"that makes sense, so how do i help out with this plan?"she asked

"you must get the to go to the west side of the mall at 9 oclock"i answered

"you make this to easy"she said evilly

"and you make me so proud" i told her

"aww, thanks"she said

"so how are you gonna get them to go to the west side of the mall"i asked

"i have my ways"she said mysteriously and then left the room

i took out my wand and called headqaurters where all my employees that were helping me take over the world were.

"hey its me"i greeted in an emotionless voice

"so whats the plan?"my top helper asked

"be at the west side of the mall tonight and be ready to steal those russo's pwer"i explained

"i will come with our best men" he reassured then hung up

"this is gonna be like taking candy from a baby" i muttered to myself evilly

who is his daughter and will the russos be saved? 5+ reviews for me to continue


	4. Chapter 4 take the bait

justin pov

i was walking around the mall with max.

"...but it's possible that a penguin can fly"max said, he was arguing with me about whether penguins can fly or not

"no max, it's already been scientifically proven that penguins can't fly"i told him, i was starting to get really annoyed by his stupidity

"scientists also say that wizards don't exist"max pointed out, he had good points but PENGUINS CAN'T FLY

"max it's different, scientists have never seen wizards so they are just giving there theory and they have actually have done scientific analysis's of penguins and the test results proved they can't fly"i reasoned with him.

max just looked at me with a blank look on his face "can you please say that in english?"he aasked and i knew he didn't understand most of the words i had used in my sentence

"max i was speaking english, but for you to inderstand what i was aying i would have to speak dumish"i said making up a language that had to do with stupidity

"justin, dumish is not a language"he said as if i was the dumb one

"max i bet you don't even know what the words analysis and theory mean"i said trying to make him feel dumb since he just tried to make me seem like the dumb one

"i know what it means"he stated

"then what do they mean?"i asked

"it means that your making up words to confuse me because i'm winning this debate"he answered

"first of all those are real words and second of all you don't even know what debate means"i made my points

"ya...well..um..i...ya you got me there"he said giving up his argument, i just rolled my eyes and we continued walking around the mall

we walked for a while until i saw a flyer.

"max i'm so exited!"i said after i read the flyer

"why?"he asked

"cause, there having a dancing robot contest"i answered

"when?"he asked

"tonight at 9 o'clock and it's on the west side of the mall"i answered (does anyone notice the trap he's falling into)

"awesome! i always wanted to see a group of nerds dancing with robots"he said

"since when?"i asked

"since now"he answered simply and i just rolled my eyes

alex pov

i was walking around the mall searching for some new clothes. i kept walking until a flyer caught my attention. it said that the mall was having a roller skate and pie day at nine o'clock on the west side of the mall.

"sweet i am so there!"i said to myself exitedly

"where?"a voice from behind me asked and i turned around and saw kim

"the roller skate and pie day at the mall"i answered

"cool, i'm sure some people will be very happy you showed up"she said and i got a bit suspicious

"what do you mean?"i asked

"i meant that you were the one that invented it so they will be happy for you to be there"she answered

_little did i know that she was lying..._

justin pov

"i cant wait for tonight!"i told max exitedly

"whats tonight?"a voice from behind ma asked and i turned around and saw kim

"a robot contest and i am gonna be there"i answered happily

"cool, i'll be there too"she said then walked off

"max is it just me or is kim acting weird?"i asked

"dude don't focus on her just focus on winning your nerd thing"max said and i nodded then noticed he just insulted me so i gave him a glare

i cant wait for tonight

_but what i didn't know was that tonight was gonna be the oppisite of fun..._

**thats it for this chapter and can you guys guess who the evil wizards daughter is? please review. the next chapter is probably gonna be long and since it is marche break here i will probably update before the end of this week, 5+ reviews if you want me to continue **

**and i recently saw a movie called the peacefull warior and there were these four awesome lines, they went like this:**

**wise man: "what time is it?"**

**student: "now"**

**wise man:what are you **

**student:**

**wise man: "what are you?****i am not gonna tel you what the student said yet cause i wan't you guys to guess, the people who get it right will get a shout out, so write what you think his answer was in your review. **

**and tell me what you thought of this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with an all new chapter. **

**So this is what the student answered to the Wise guy guy:**

**wjse man: what time is it**

**student:now**

**wise man:what are you **

**student:this moment**

**thats right we are the moment, we are what makes this moment special, we are what makes it great and we are this moment!**

**now on with the story**

? Pov

my daughter told me they had taken the bait so the plan is now in action, tonight at nine the russo's power will be mne and then I will be able to take over the world.

**time skip; 8:50 pm **

justin pov

I was on the east side of the mall trying to find my way to the west side of the mall, I walked by the bobby wasabi dojo and saw that the lights were on, I saw somebody beating up a punching dummy so I cautiously walked in.

"I'm pretty sure the dojo is closed"I said to the person and he turned around I saw it was just jack

"I asked Rudy if I could have some late night practice time in the dojo and he said yes"jack explained

"oh..ok"I Said

"wait why are you here?"he asked

"I'm here for the robot contest"I answered

"What are you talking about? theres no robot contest"he was confused

"but I saw the flyer"I said

"something seems suspicious, we should try to figure out what's going on" jack informed me

"ya, the flyer said it was taking place on the west side of the mall at nine, lets start by looking there but we have to be extra carefull"I warned him and he nodded, when we walked out of the dojo we bumped into somebody

"justin, there you are I have been looking all over for you...did you ditch me?"he asked and that's when I noticed it was max

"max, where have you been? you went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago and never came back"i asked

"i was gonna come back but then i saw a bunch of guys dressed in black sneaking around so i hid in the porta potty until the coast was clear"he explained

"those must be the guys that put up the fake flyer we should prabably get out of here now"i informed them

"good idea lets go"jack said then we turned around to leave but saw we were surrounded by a bunch of guys dressed in black and two of them were holding alex

"justin? what are you doing here?"alex asked

"this isn't really the time to ask questions"i told her

"justins right you know"a voice form behind us said and we all turned around and saw a guy dressed in a black suit and beside him was...**_kim_**

"kim?"jack asked

"jack? what are you doing here?"she asked

"i was practicing karate in the dojo when justin walked in and said-"he was about to continue his story but kim cut him off "can i get the short answer?"she asked

"ok, i noticed ther was something suspicious so i decided to help justin then this happened"he said gesturing to all the guys dressed in black

"enough chit chat, men grab the Russo boys!"the man yelled at his guys and they grabbed us

"what do you want?"Alex asked the man

"I want to steal your powers so I can take over the world"he answered

"you'll never get away with this"I yelled at him

"oh but I will"he said

"men drain there powers then I eliminate them!"he ordered his men

"woah woah woah, hold up, what do you mean eliminate them?"kim asked the man

"it's all part of the plan"he answered

"no, draining there powers was but not actually hurting them"she said

"what are you gonna do about it?" he asked

"this!" She yelled then she pulled out her wand and recited a spell that caused all the men that were holding us to vanish into thin air

"kimmy why did you do that?"her dad asked angrily

"cause I didn't want them to get hurt"she answered

"fine you can help them but I will be back soon and I will succeed"he threatened then flashed out using his wand and me, alex, max and jack turned our attention towards Kim

"I owe you guys a big apology"she apologized

"it's ok, you came through in the end"I forgave her

"Kim your a wizard?"Jack asked

"ya I am"she said shyly

"that is so cool, I'm a part of the wizard world too!"he yelled happily

"your a wizard?"alex asked jack

"no I'm a...

**find out what jack is in the next chapter and try to take a guess at what he is, so what did you guys think of this chapter, please review,5+ reviews for me to continue **

**and i would like to thank all this who reviewed the last chapter, I am almost at twenty reviews, I am so happy**

**-dog lover234**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone her is the next chapter and i hope you like it please review and read the authors note at the bottom it is really important**

**shout outs to dogguidelover and julianarocks for guessing it right **

jack pov

"im an angel"i told them and they all stared at me shocked

"and that is why i didn't want to go into the forest with max"i added

"how does being an angel make you not want to go into the forest with max?"justin asked

"bsince nature and angels both help people be peaceful we have a bond and if i go into the forest then all the animals would come at me and start wanting to play then i would have to explain that im an angel"i told them

"i never knew that"justin stated

"we don't tell many people" i said

"so you have wings"alex asked

"no i'm still an angel in training so i don't have wings"i answered

"so jack your an angel?"kim asked with disbelief

"ya"i answered shyly

kim pov

i was sort of happy jack was an angel cause that meant that we can be together, if he has feelings for me.

"so who wants to get out of here"i asked, i really did want to get out of here, i wanted to go somewhere safe because i knew my dad would be back soon and he is terrifying especially if you get on his bad side

"me!"they all replied and we flashed out to jerry's house, i grabbed jacks arm and flashed him to jerry's house with me.

when we flashed into jerry's house everything was super quiet, a little to quiet, all the lights were off

"guys i have a weird feeling that somethings not right"i told them and they nodded

"lets get out of here"alex said and she rushed out of the door but seconds later she came back in through the kitchen door

"alex why are you still here?"i asked

"because i cast the in through the out door spell so your all trapped"a voice from behind us said

we all whirled around and saw...my dad along with a bunch of his helpers, we all quickly took out our wands and pointed them at him, except for jack since he didn't have a wand cause he wasn't a wizard but he got into a fighting stance

"i wouldn't try anything if i were you"my dad hissed

"why not"max asked

"because i have your karate friends and your family locked up in a room and if you try anything they pay the price"he threatened

"let them go!"i yelled but he just smirked and used his wand to throw a red beam at me and i flashed out just in time to make him think he had succeeded in getting rid of me

i landed on the roof of jerry's house, i figured i should find everyone my dad had captured so that he would have nothing against us.

jack pov

"kim!"i yelled, i knew we had just lost her

"how could you do that to your own daughter!?"i asked kims dad rage going through out my whole body

"it was easy, now men grab jack"he ordered his men and they two walked up to me and tried to grab me but i kicked one in the head and flipped the other

"jack you can't beat wizards by using karate so you could either end up like kim or you could let my men take you"kims dad told me smiling evily

"fine take me"i said and his men grabbed me by the arms and flashed out with me, we landed in a room where i saw jerry, eddie, rudy, milton, theresa and the old jerry all tied up to chairs

"jack?"they all questioned

"ya it's me"i answered simply as the men sat me in a chair and tied me up

"do you know whats going on?"milton asked

"ya but it's a long story"i said

"we have time"eddie told me and i started explaining about kims dad and how alex, justin, max and kim are wizards and how im and angel

alex pov

it was only me justin and max left and we just stood there with our wands aimed at kims dad

"you ready to see what i have in store for you?"kims dad asked evily as his smirk grew wider

we didn't answer

"i will drain your powers then i will desroy you so that nothing will even try to stop me"he explained

"you'll never get away with this!"justin yelled for the second time today

"i will because you will not be able to stop me"he said then his men started advancing on us

**that is it for this chapter and this story is almost done, ther is probably only about two or three chapters left, but don't be sad because i am making a sequel so once this story is over keep your eyes open and in that sequel ther will be kick. please review**

**-dog lover234**


	7. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 8 and I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I'm very busy with school and I'm gonna be even more busy in April cause I'm gonna have a lot of exams so don't expect as frequent updates, I hope you understand.**

Alex pov

his men were so close to us and there was no escape, then i thought of the perfect spell to get us out of this situation.

"I don't want to be seen, so leave no trace of where I've been"I recited the invisibility spell and turned invisible. Now they can't see me so it's harder for them to catch me. justin and max caught on to my idea and did the same spell.

"Run!"I yelled at them and started running myself. I didn't know where they were but I hope there safe.

* * *

jack pov

I was still tied to this chair along with everyone else. They all kept asking me stupid questions about magic, except for mr and miss. Russo. I put my hand in my pocket hoping to find something that would help, I felt a bunch of junk then I felt something that wasn't junk. It was my pocket knife.

I took it out and started to cut the rope that held me to the chair. The rope fell to the ground and I stood up, unfortunately Earning the attention of Kim's dads men...

* * *

Kim's dad Pov

all my men looked at me to find out our next move.

"search the house"I ordered and they all nodded then went to look for the russos

_I'll go check on our guests..._

* * *

kim pov

i searched the house for every one but I couldn't find them, I was about to give up but I heard a loud noise coming from the door I was standing next to. I cautiously opened it and saw jack trying to fight 15 of my dads men, everyone else was in the room too, except for Alex, justin and Max.

one of the men threw jack into a wall.

"jack!"I yelled then ran over to him, ignoring everyone.

"Kim?"he asked as I Bent down next to him "your okay?"he questioned.

"ya"I replied and he smiled, we both looked into eachothers eyes and started to lean in.

"if you two lovers are done, we have an Evil plan to succeed in,"one of my dads men interrupted our kiss as we were inches apart.

I turned my attention away from jack, stood up and pulled out my wand. Then I recited a spell that made all of the men vanish into thin air. I looked at Jerry, Eddie and Milton, they were fighting about something, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"jack are you okay?"I asked turning my attention back to jack

"yeah. But We should probably get out of here"jack said

"ya"I agreed then we were about to walk out the door but someone flashed in, blocking our exit. It was my dad.

"Kim?"he asked.

"yep."I answered.

"your still alive?"

"no, I'm dead and standing right infront of you"I answered sarcastically.

"who's that?"I heard Milton ask.

"I'm your worst nightmare"my dad answered evilly and Milton gulped.

"dad. leave them out of this"I said.

"fine" he grabbed my arm before I had the time to react and violently dragged me out of the room then he locked the door behind him

"Kim!"jack yelled, worry was evident in his voice and I heard him a bang at the door trying to get it opened.

i Yanked my arm out of my dads grip. An idea formed into my head. i know his one weakness.

"dad lets make a deal"

"what kind of deal?"he asked

"we fight. If I win: you let everyone go and give up this plan. If you win: you can do anything you want and we won't try to stop it" he smiled at this.

"oh. Kimmy. This is gonna be too easy" he let out an evil chuckle and I inwardly smirked, I knew he wouldn't turn down my challenge, he has so much pride that he would jump off a cliff just to prove something.

"for me"I said then I took out my wand and he copied my action. I shot a beam of white at him but he flashed out **(if you saw the wizards return. You know the scene where evil Alex and good Alex are fighting in her house and evil Alex shot something at the couch that ruined it. There gonna be shooting the same things at each other. I'm gonna be calling it a fire bomb cause I don't know the name for it)****  
**

i took a guess that he was on the roof of the house and flashed there. He was standing there, on the roof pointing his wand at me. He shot a fire bomb at me but I used magic to teleport five meters away just before it hit me. I looked at the damage it had made. A big section of the roof was burned and broken. I shot a fire bomb at my dad but he teleported out of the way. The bomb made a lot of damage. He shot one at the section of roof I was standing on and not directly at me. Before I had time to react, the fire bomb hit the section and I went flying up along with all the other rubble. It felt like everything was in slow motion for a second but then reality caught up to me and I realized I was falling towards the ground...

**ooh cliff hanger. Do you guys hate me for doing this to Kim?,lol, please review.**

**-xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx (I'm not dog lover234 anymore, I changed my name)**


End file.
